Promenons-nous dans les bois, tant que le vampire n'y est pas
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: L'un est un Sang Pur et l'autre un chasseur. Après une descente dans le manoir et une fuite plutôt difficile, faut bien réparer les dégâts. Mais pourquoi ce petit Seed est attiré à ce point par ce stupide vampire ? Plus jamais il se laissera mordre par ce con, plutôt mourir ! UA Vampire series. Seifer x Hayner
1. Appartenance

Good evening everybody

Vampire!Seifer x Hunter!Hayner. J'aime ce pairing et ce genre d'univers magique. Ce serait une scène dans la vie de Seifer et Hayner s'ils étaient vampire et chasseur, toujours ensemble :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Se faire attraper par cette fichue bande de Seed, il n'y a rien de pire. Lui, le grand Seifer Almasy, vampire Sang Pur de son état, chef de la Cité du Crépuscule (du moins, aux yeux des êtres surnaturels), s'était retrouvé dans les geôles de ces fichus Leonhart.

Une famille de tarée si vous voulez son avis. Entre l'aîné sociopathe, la cadette violente, les jumeaux malveillants, le joyeux luron malfaisant et la benjamine volcanique, valait mieux rester loin d'eux. Aucun vampire ou créatures qui se respectent ne veut finir sur leur tableau de requêtes. Personne ne ressort vivant d'une session dans les cachots du Seed qui leur sont réservés.

(Comment lui a fait, c'est une autre histoire dont personne ne parlera.)

Toujours est-il que Seifer est tellement soulagé de voir son manoir blanc tant chéri. Il grogne en sentant cette odeur de sang séché présente. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il était retenu captif, pourtant ce relent est toujours là, entêtant, écœurant, âcre...

Ces connards ont visiblement pris plaisir à vider de leur tripes les habitants, sans pour autant les tuer. (Genre c'est possible, haha. Qu'il est drôle.)

Seifer se dirige vers la première source de sang. Il grimace en voyant un couteau de cuisine planté dans le cœur de sa bonne, la petite Olette. Le rouge bordeaux contraste avec sa tenue claire. D'autant qu'elle a les yeux fermés au sol, ses mains se rejoignant sur sa poitrine, avec un bouquet de fleurs fanées. Une serviette qui traînait par là a été ajoutée sur sa tête pour faire le voile d'une mariée.

Ce qui est assez ironique quand l'on sait que Olette déteste les chrysanthèmes, qu'elle crache sur le mariage et qu'elle déteste le rouge.

Un sale coup de cette folle de Leonhart. La benjamine de la famille est connue pour aimer mettre les cadavres en scène.

Seifer la contourne et s'arrête devant le frigo. Il récupère une poche de sang frais à l'intérieur pour s'en abreuver. Il savoure chaque goutte qui entre en contact avec son palais et se délecte de ce merveilleux liquide carmin. Il sent ses forces revenir d'un seul coup. Ses pupilles retrouvent leur pleine capacité visuelles et ses sens s'aiguisent à nouveau. Il se sentirait presque revivre (encore une blague drôle Seifer, à la prochaine il sort).

Il attrape une poche qu'il s'empresse d'amener à Olette. Il retire le couteau d'un seul coup. Aussitôt elle ouvre de grand yeux rouges et se redresse en hurlant, crocs dehors. Seifer la garde contre lui, alors qu'elle grogne de rage.

-Olette, du calme, je suis là... c'est moi, c'est Seifer...

Elle n'arrive pas à reprendre conscience, bien trop épuisée par cette semaine sans sang et laissée pour 'morte'. Il ouvre la poche et la porte à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle l'agrippe pour tout boire d'une traite, il arrive à maintenir sa prise pour la contrer. Au fur et à mesure que le sang pénètre son organisme, elle reprend le cours de ses pensées. Ses yeux reprennent leur couleur verte, bien que le contour de l'iris reste rougi.

Après sa boisson, elle se laisse tomber contre le torse de Seifer, fatiguée. Elle peine à respirer correctement et à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle n'est qu'une sang-mêlée, ce doit être encore plus éprouvant pour elle que pour lui. Il est soulagé de la retrouver quasiment saine et sauve.

-Tu vas bien, souffle-t-il.

-Oui, merci. Je suis désolée, ils ont surgi d'un seul coup, je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Ces ordures sont plutôt douées.

Ils ne disent rien durant quelques secondes. Seifer prend une grande respiration. C'est alors qu'il se souvient qu'il y a une autre personne dans le manoir. Il redresse Olette et l'assoit sur une chaise. Il lui donne une poche de sang.

-Appelle Terra, je crains le pire pour Vanitas.

Elle hoche la tête, puis il accourt jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre jeune homme. L'odeur de sang est bien plus forte ici que dans la cuisine. Il déglutit, imaginant déjà le pire qui ait pu lui arriver. Il craint ce qu'il risque de trouver.

Quand il pousse la porte, il retient une exclamation d'effroi. Il y a du sang partout, bien sûr. Comme si Vanitas avait dû affronter toute la famille réunie. Seifer s'était fait avoir par les jumeaux et l'aîné, ainsi qu'une piqûre de sang de morts. Olette a dû être éliminée assez facilement. Donc Vanitas a dû se débrouiller seul face à eux...

D'autant plus que le pauvre garçon a une corde en fil d'argent serré autour du cou. Il a plusieurs pieu dans le corps, ainsi que de grandes entailles dans le corps, faites avec une épée. Ses poignets ont été ramenés au-dessus de sa tête, attachés avec des fils de fer. Un bâton en métal a été planté au niveau de son cœur.

Vanitas est ainsi devant la fenêtre, la tête tournée vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, rideaux tirés. Ses yeux sont rouge vif.

Il est en mode furie. Du moins, il le sera quand on retira la lame de son cœur.

Seifer ne peut prendre ce risque, il n'est pas sûr que Olette y survive.

Il s'empresse de tirer les rideaux et ferme les paupières du garçon. Lentement, il enlève ses entraves pour qu'il puisse cicatriser sans ces objets de malheur qui empêchaient la guérison. Il quitte ensuite la chambre, perturbé.

Il retrouve Olette dans le salon, faisant les cent pas. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, épuisé par ce qu'il vient de faire et par cette situation.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Tu as appelé Terra ? On pourra pas le réveiller s'il n'est pas là.

-Oui, il ne sera là que demain dans la nuit...

-Ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes, ça fait peine à voir.

-Déjà que Maître Vanitas était étrange, cette agression laissera de lourdes séquelles.

Seifer soupire, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il sait très bien pour l'état de Vanitas. Ce garçon a été élevé pour être une machine à tuer, étant donné qu'il est né naturel doué. Sauf que l'attaque presque mortelle de son père envers lui l'a traumatisé et l'a rendu antisocial. Il ne tolère que peu de gens près de lui, parle par nécessité de manière énigmatique, et ses colères sont meurtrières. Que va-t-il lui arriver à présent ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez abîmé...

-Le pire dans tout cela ? Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Réveiller Vanitas dans ces conditions leur donnera une raison pour venir se débarrasser de lui.

-Tout ça parce que des nouveau-nés mordus surgissent de nul part !

-C'est parce qu'on est humains.

Olette lui adresse un regard meurtrier. Seifer lève la tête, sourcil haussé et totalement amusé par sa bêtise.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, Maître Seifer.

-Tu n'as pas d'humour, nuance. Et je te paye pas pour rire de mes fantastique blagues.

-Vous ne me payez pas tout court.

-Tu comprends donc pourquoi.

Elle secoue la tête, clairement ennuyée par ses élucubrations stupide. Il ricane.

-Les tares reviendront si je ne suis pas capable de gérer ces nouveau-nés.

-Par cela, vous entendez les tuer ?

-Tout juste.

-Et à tout hasard, il n'y aucun rapport avec le fait qu'ils soient venus et que votre petit prisonnier ait été récupéré ?

-Du tout. Coïncidence.

Son ton innocent ne trompe personne. Mais parler du prisonnier-mais-non-pas-tant-que-ça-enfin-un-peu-quand-même reviendrait à aborder comment Seifer a pu sortir des geôles des Leonhart. Et juste pas moyen qu'il se rappelle cette humiliation.

Bon, il va aller tuer un peu pour se changer les idées. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien de se défouler de la sorte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentre de la chasse aux nouveau-nés, il est couvert de terre et de transpiration. Une vilaine odeur de sang et de mort émane de lui. Il est totalement épuisé. Quand Olette vient dans l'entrée pour le saluer, elle a une exclamation d'horreur.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Maître ?

-La laisse d'un cerbère m'a échappé et il m'a traîné sur un kilomètre avant que je me réveille.

-Un cerbère...? Je croyais que ça n'existait plus. Non attendez, pourquoi vous en aviez un ? Vous mentez encore, pas vrai ?

-Tes propos sont durs pour mon pauvre cœur.

-Et votre odeur est dure pour mon nez, égalité.

Il lâche le cri d'un homme se prenant une balle dans la poitrine. Olette rit sous cape, soulagée qu'il aille bien. Quand il se dirige vers une salle de bain, elle le suit. Il n'y a jamais eu de gêne entre eux. Il n'est pas pudique et elle n'est jamais embarrassée.

-J'aurais dû être un maître tyrannique, tu ne me respectes plus !

-J'ai appelé Maître Zack.

Seifer la dévisage, dubitatif. Puis il se rappelle : elle n'est pas là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir la haine qu'il y a entre Vanitas et son frère. Il ne veut pas penser à ce connard qui a participé à le traumatiser inconsciemment.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Que Maître Vanitas avait été attaqué et qu'il fallait se méfier des Leonhart.

-Autre chose ?

-J'ai rangé la chambre pour ne pas qu'il soit davantage choqué à son réveil. Puis j'ai essayé de le nourrir avec deux poches de sang toutes les heures.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Certes, Vanitas se réveillera en furie, mais il aura plus de facilité à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même avec le ventre plein que vide.

-Tu n'as pas bougé la lance ?

-Non, pas un instant.

-Bien, car notre survie en dépend.

Vanitas est ce genre de vampire assez puissant, capable de retirer une lame qui n'est pas correctement enfoncée dans son cœur pour le laisser pour mort. Avec assez de sang dans l'organisme, il peut s'en libérer et s'en prendre à tout le monde.

Les Leonhart sont non seulement des chasseurs experts, mais également d'excellent tueurs. Ils sont l'élite du Seed. Ils savent précisément comment neutraliser un vampire pour de bon. Ils ne ratent jamais une cible. Malheureusement.

Seifer s'installe dans le bain que lui a fait couler Olette, songeur. Il n'a pas l'habitude que les lieux soient aussi calmes. La jeune femme trouve toujours à faire de manière bruyante et même si Vanitas peut se déplacer sans bruit, il aime en faire pour se rappeler qu'il est en sécurité ici, entouré par des gens qu'il estime. Sans oublier Terra qui vient très souvent (surtout pour voir Vanitas). Ainsi que Fuu et Rai, qui passent dès qu'ils peuvent. Il en va de même pour Pence, ce petit voleur amusant qui passe sa vie à fouiner dans le monde magique, bien qu'il soit juste un humain.

* * *

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrent avec fracas. En une seconde, Seifer a quitté la chambre de Vanitas pour se rendre dans le grand hall. Il n'est pas surpris de voir un jeune homme bien grand en taille, mouillé de la tête aux pieds à cause de la pluie. Toujours le besoin d'en faire des tonnes, malgré les événements récents.

Terra, pour vous servir.

-Où est-il ? demande-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

-Dans sa chambre. Tu ne vas pas aimer.

Terra n'en a que faire. Il enlève son manteau et le jette sur le lit dès qu'il entre. Bien que choqué par la posture de Vanitas, il ne s'arrête pas une seconde. Seifer reste à l'entrée pour agir en cas de besoin. Il sait que seul Terra pourra faire quelque chose.

Arrivé à son niveau, Terra se laisse tomber au sol et le prend dans ses bras. Il attrape l'arme, inspire calmement et la tire d'un seul coup. Aussitôt un cri de fureur résonne dans le manoir. Vanitas ouvre les yeux, crocs dehors. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il les enfonce dans la jugulaire de Terra. Ce dernier laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur en sentant aussi ses mains serrer ses épaules. Seifer veut aller l'aider, mais il lui fait signe d'attendre en levant la main.

-Tout doux Vanitas... Bois doucement... Je suis là avec toi, toujours...

Le blond déglutit, ne sachant comment agir. Terra passe ses doigts sur la nuque de Vanitas et la masse avec délicatesse. Assez rapidement le Vampire sang pur reprend le contrôle. Il lâche sa prise et appuie son front contre son épaule en respirant avec accroc. Terra le serre contre lui, rassuré qu'il se soit calmé aussi vite et qu'il aille 'bien'.

-Terra... Terra..., halète douloureusement le garçon.

Seifer passe une main sur son visage, content pour eux. Il quitte la chambre tout en refermant la porte. Ils ont besoin d'intimité pour le moment.

* * *

L'après-midi, Seifer part chasser le créateur de tous ces nouveau-nés. Il finit par trouver un groupe de sang-mêlé qui veut se faire une petite armée pour en finir avec la hiérarchie Vampire. Il n'a aucune pitié pour ces stupides êtres.

Il part brûler les corps, termine le travail commencé la veille. Si Vanitas n'avait pas été attaqué, il aurait fini cette tache la veille, peut-être même plus tôt.

Alors qu'il rentre au manoir, il perçoit un agréable parfum de voyage et de sueur. Tiens donc, le prisonnier-mais-non-pas-tant-que-ça-enfin-un-peu-quand-même est revenu. Cette pensée lui redonne de la force.

Grâce à sa vitesse, il rejoint rapidement les grilles d'entrée. Il entend le cri de rage de Vanitas et sent son odeur se rapprocher dangereusement de son invité. Il ne réfléchit pas et use de sa vitesse pour le confronter. Il le repousse et le renvoie à l'intérieur du manoir sans aucune hésitation. Terra le rattrape, coupable d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait faire la différence entre ce petit châtain et les...

-Leonhart, grogne Vanitas avec rage.

Toutefois, il ne se défait pas de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon. Seifer se place entre lui et sa victime.. Il entend son cœur battre à tout rompre, et cela l'agace car ce n'est pas arrivé pour une raison positive et non-dangereuse.

-N'y pense pas, ordonne-t-il. J'aurais aucune pitié, Vanitas.

-Alors éloigne-le ! réplique Terra. Il empeste la puanteur de ces déchets. Si ce n'est Vanitas, ce sera moi qui le tuerai et enverrai son corps à ces Seed de malheur.

Le blond claque sa langue contre son palais, se retourne vers le châtain et le jauge du regard. Il semble prêt à dégainer ses armes. Clairement pas assez rapide pour tuer Vanitas.

-Terrasse du couchant, dépêche-toi.

Le Seed n'a pas besoin de le faire répéter pour s'exécuter. Il remonte sur sa moto et démarre sans demander son reste. Seifer regarde Terra dans les yeux, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

-Tuer mon petit perdant ? Voyons Terra, ne sois pas égoïste. Tu as trouvé Vanitas, ne prive pas les autres de cette joie.

Terra ne saisit pas. Le regard de Vanitas brille de colère, mais aussi de compréhension.

* * *

Quand le Seed se gare en bas des escaliers de la terrasse du couchant, son cœur a retrouvé une allure normale. Il laisse son casque sous son siège et commence à partir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si un crétin blond ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour lui faire les poches. Il a le réflexe de lui mettre un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, de tirer une longue aiguille en fer et de lui lancer dans le ventre.

Raté. Dommage.

Il se retourne aussi vite que possible, attrapant de sa main droite le petit pieu qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa veste au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Sauf que Seifer se déplace derrière lui pour garder son bras en place et l'empêcher de contre-attaquer.

-C'est ainsi que tu salues celui qui vient de te sauver la peau ? On vous apprend pas la politesse chez les Seed ?

-Bien sûr que si, crache le jeune homme, hargneux. 'Va te faire foutre Seifer, _s'il te plaît_ ', ' _Merci_ de tuer ce sale vampire', 'c'était un véritable _déplaisir_ de servir d'en-cas'.

-Mauvais exemple !

Seifer le repousse à bout de bras et recule d'un pas, ayant prévu que le Seed tente aussitôt de le poignarder. Il ricane depuis la terrasse. Le châtain lève la tête, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se rend bien vite plus haut pour trouver Seifer assis sur les barrières de bois, amusé.

Il se laisse tomber sur le banc, là où sont ses armes précédemment volées. Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de balles dans les pistolets.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi ai-je eu à te sauver la vie, _Hayner_ ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je croyais que ton petit Leonhart t'avait secouru.

Hayner déteste la façon qu'il a de dire son prénom.

-Roxas ne m'a pas secouru parce que je n'étais pas prisonnier. Il semblerait que je sois le seul chasseur dont tu ne veuilles pas la tête

-Tu as raison, c'est ton cul que je veux.

Lancer de poignard du côté humain. Esquive dans le camp des vampires.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie et je le regrette déjà, grogne Hayner.

Ah, voilà exactement le sujet que Seifer n'avait pas envie d'aborder : sa fuite des geôles des Leonhart.

-Tu m'as pourtant défendu, _Hayner_.

-Je pense pas que tu sois responsable de ces mordus. Tu ne veux même pas gérer les habitants de ton propre manoir. T'es un sang pur, quel intérêt de faire cela ?

-Tu réfléchis, pas mal pour quelqu'un qui traîne avec ces chiens de garde.

-Parle pas mal des Seed !

-C'est ce que vous êtes, pourtant.

Seifer saute de son perchoir et se déplace jusqu'à Hayner sans user de sa vitesse de vampire. Il ricane en voyant son corps se raidir, puis vient caresser le pansement qui recouvre sa jugulaire.

-J'en ai fini avec les nouveau-nés, annonce le blond.

-La confiance n'est pas quelque chose qui nous lie.

-Nous le sommes, pourtant. Souviens-toi à qui étaient les crocs qui ont laissé une si jolie preuve de ton appartenance.

Hayner se dégage de ses doigts et remonte le col de sa veste, agacé. Seifer dirait qu'il est très embarrassé par ses propos.

-La ferme ! Je l'ai fait parce que c'était injuste que Squall et Roxas te gardent alors tu n'avais rien fait ! Ne crois pas une seconde que j'ai agi ainsi pour le plaisir.

-Tu m'as si gentiment offert ton sang, je suis blessé.

-J'avais une dette envers toi, voilà tout, crache-t-il avec véhémence. Tu n'avais rien avalé depuis une semaine, tu n'aurais pu réussir à arriver jusqu'ici.

Seifer déteste qu'il lui rappelle cet état presque cadavérique dans lequel il s'est retrouvé. Il croise les bras, sur la défensive.

-Et si je t'avais vidé de ton sang ?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, juste pour prouver à Squall que tu sais te contrôler.

-Tu as réponse à tout, _Hayner_.

-Tu es trop prévisible, tu veux dire.

Seifer se laisse tomber sur le banc et regarde le ciel orangé et les nuages mauves plus loin. Hayner a l'air décontracté, mais il ne l'est jamais. Ce Seed est vraiment amusant.

-Tu parlais bien d'une dette à l'instant, non ?

-Que j'ai remboursé, oui.

-Vanitas t'aurait tué si je n'étais pas intervenu. Ce qui est, corrige-moi si je me trompe, une dette non ?

Hayner se redresse d'un bond, riant nerveusement. Il range ses armes, sachant où le vampire veut en venir.

-Tu peux aller te faire foutre, annonce-t-il. Tu es en liberté, tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Non, mais ton code de l'honneur t'oblige à le faire. C'est ce qui est embêtant quand on est un gentil, tu vois. Les neutres n'ont pas ce problème, se vante-t-il en souriant.

-Va vraiment chier, sale connard.

Hayner se lève, peu soucieux de respecter son éthique personelle envers un vampire. Cela lui retourne le ventre d'agir ainsi, mais donner une nouvelle fois son sang à ce stupide blond est comme recevoir un coup de poignard dans son ego. Hors de question. Pas moyen.

-Vanitas Fair, ce nom ne t'est pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

Hayner tressaille en l'entendant. Il serre fortement sa dague, avant de reprendre une poigne plus souple. Il soupire doucement, pour ne pas que Seifer remarque son trouble et se tourne vers lui.

Mais vu son sourire intrigué, c'est raté.

-Il est connu, à l'instar de toi.

Seifer ricane, peu dupe.

-Tu sais, _Hayner_ , durant la période où tu es resté au manoir, j'ai remarqué ta réticence à parler avec Vanitas. Tu n'as pas peur de lui, mais...

-Il est dangereux, complète Hayner.

-Cela dépend pour qui. Tu dois connaître son histoire, excellent petit Seed que tu es. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, parce que mon expérience me permettra de le battre.

C'est vrai que Seifer vit depuis un petit moment déjà. Hayner l'a lu quelque part.

-Pourtant, continue le blond en souriant, tu n'es pas inquiet quand je suis dans les parages. Tu n'hésites à me défier, tu te moques bien de ce que je pourrais te faire.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Espères-tu du respect et de la soumission ?

Seifer rit cette fois, devant l'air incrédule du châtain.

-Comme si tu le ferais. À la moindre occasion, tu planterais une arme dans mon cœur. Non, je veux simplement te rappeler que je peux obtenir de toi ce que je veux sans le moindre problème.

-Alors tue-moi sur le champ qu'on en finisse !

La seconde suivante, Seifer se retrouve devant lui. Une main vient aussitôt bloquer la nuque de Hayner. Ce dernier pourrait le tuer sur place avec son regard meurtrier.

-Non, je veux que tu acceptes de m'offrir cela pour dette. Contraindre rend le sang écœurant.

-...

-Une dette est une dette. À moins que tu préfères les dettes de vie...

Hayner grogne, les sourcils froncés. Il veut arracher avec rage son pansement, mais Seifer retient sa main de faire une telle chose. Il l'enlève avec délicatesse, admirant la peau cicatrisée aux marques brunies. Il la caresse avec le bout de ses doigts.

-Pourquoi mon sang en particulier ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je suis un Seed ?

- _Hayner_ , tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Chut, temps de boire.

Seifer dépose un baiser sur la jugulaire offerte.

-Sache bien que je te le demande par pure politesse.

Hayner le sait bien. C'est la dernière fois qu'il se fait avoir. Plus jamais il n'aura à faire avec ce stupide Seifer.

.

.

.

.

Alors ?


	2. Qui a dit qu'un mois passait vite ?

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas encore déterminé si cet OS était la suite ou précédait mon OS ' _Appartenance_ ' mais c'est toujours le même univers. Sinon, OOC sur les bords, concernant certains personnages.

Disclamer : tout appartient à Nomura.

Résumé : Quand on est un vampire qui vit depuis un long moment, on ne voit plus le temps passer. Mais y a pas à dire, un mois c'est long. Surtout quand son fichu chasseur préféré au sang inégalable est loin pendant ce stupide long moins. Et il est sûr d'une chose : il va virer Olette du manoir.

Note : j'ai décidé de mettre tous mes OS sur les vampires dans un seul endroit, mais ce n'est absolument pas dans l'ordre (de l'ordre ? pff où de l'ordre ?) d'un point de vue chronologique.

Enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

Seifer est un excellent chef. Il dirige son manoir d'une main de fer et se débarrasse de ceux qui troublent la quiétude de son royaume. Personne n'ignore le fait qu'il soit impitoyable avec toutes les créatures surnaturelles, que son autorité n'est pas à remettre en doute et que sa froideur les fait tous trembler.

 _Oh, vraiment ?_

-Olette, s'il te plaît !

-Maître Seifer, ça devient gênant...

-Mais je le veux ! Je sais que je le mérite, alors offre-le moi !

-C'est du vol. Et vous n'avez rien fait qui justifie qu'on vous donne du B négatif.

Seifer se laisse tomber au sol, de manière théâtrale en soupirant longuement. Il appuie son dos contre l'îlot central de la cuisine.

-Olette, va me chercher cette fichue poche, ordonne-t-il.

-Non, vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Elle coupe la viande rouge et saignante en lamelle régulière, pas perturbée par les demandes incessantes du Sang Pur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Non, mais écoute j'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir cette poche.

-Tiens donc, fait-elle sans y croire.

-Le groupe B négatif est le plus nourrissant pour moi. Le manque flagrant de fer ajoute un goût additif. Sans oublier cette odeur de terre, de sauvagerie, d'insoumission, de sueur...

Olette ricane, en assaisonnant la viande clairement amusée par ce qu'il dit.

-Vous venez de me dire pourquoi ce sang est bon, pas pour quelle stupide raison je vous le donnerais.

-D'accord. Parce que... Parce que je n'ai pas tué depuis un mois, que je me nourris de ta nourriture sans goût, que je vous laisse faire de mon manoir n'importe quoi, que mes sens perdent en puissance et que ces fichus chasseurs rodent encore en ville depuis deux semaines alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les égorger. Je mérite sans aucun doute possible ce sang.

-J'ai cru que mon syndrome de Stockholm revenait jusqu'à ce que vous parliez de mes merveilleux plats. Me voilà rassurée.

Seifer grogne, agacé qu'elle refuse de lui rendre son dû. Sauf qu'il ne compte pas se nourrir sur une autre poche que ce sang délicieux. Voilà une semaine qu'elle n'attend que d'être bue par lui, bordel de merde.

Olette veut jouer avec le feu, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il a envie de la jeter dehors. Puis il se rappelle qu'elle seule peut lui donner cette poche. Hayner a eu la bonne idée de faire de lui laisser du sang quand il s'est absenté et Olette l'a planqué quelque part dans ce manoir ! Dans un endroit clos et coupé de l'air, mais où bordel ? Le sang va tourner si ça continue.

La vie est tellement injuste.

-Seifer ?

Le blond est étalé par terre, clairement déprimé. Il n'a pas remarqué plus tôt la présence du second vampire. Ses sens diminuent à ce point ? Il lui jette un coup d'œil, puis continue de dépérir dans son coin.

Vanitas a un rictus dédaigneux.

-Ton Terra te manque ?

Son Terra, ouais... Son sang surtout. Puis c'est quoi cette manière de toujours tout dire en fonction de Terra ? C'est très perturbant pour lui qui connaît bien le jeune homme.

-Oui, répond Olette avec joie. C'est la première fois que je vois Maître Seifer autant insister pour du sang en particulier.

-L'expérience doit être divertissante.

-Terra est parti pour combien de temps ? demande Seifer.

Ouais, y a pas de raisons qu'il soit le seul à se morfondre sur le départ de sa moitié. Terra a dû partir il y a dix jours pour des obligations conjugales. À moins que cela ait un rapport avec sa place dans la hiérarchie surnaturelle ? Dans l'un comme l'autre, il ne va pas revenir avant un long moment.

Quand Olette se retourne, sa viande crue bien présentée dans un plateau, elle sursaute en voyant ses maîtres allongés au sol, plus dépités que jamais.

-Comme je te comprends Pénélope..., soupire Vanitas.

Les deux autres lui jettent un étrange regard, ne comprenant pas ses propos. À qui peut-il bien penser ? C'est Terra qui n'aimera pas cela.

Seifer finit par secouer la tête, puis regarde sa servante. Il pousse un petit cri d'horreur quand il voit le plat et grimace en se tenant le ventre.

-Je suis affamé, affaibli et assoiffé, alors donne-moi cette poche, Olette. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais affamé ?

-Mais j'ai préparé un bon repas pour vous, Maître Seifer, fait-elle avec une petite voix.

-Pas nourrissant. Les Sang Mêlés et les mordus peuvent manger comme les humains. Je suis outré que tu penses que je sois comme Vanitas et toi.

-Ce sont des amuse-gueules, soupire-t-elle avec lassitude.

Elle s'avance vers la salle à manger, sourire narquois accroché au visage.

-Et ne mentez pas : je sais très bien que vous pouvez manger comme nous si la viande est accompagnée de beaucoup de 'sauce'.

Seifer va définitivement la jeter dehors.

* * *

Coup de pied circulaire. Esquive. Appui jambe droite. Saut sur la gauche. À terre. Griffes sorties. S'élancer devant. Coup de griffes. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Recul. Pont arrière. Saut. Esquive. Attaque.

En théorie.

Boum.

Quelqu'un tombe, avant de geindre.

-La grève l'emporte.

Connard de Vanitas.

-Je fais pas la grève de la faim, crache Seifer.

-Te voilà déchu, ô Sang Pur.

En plus il se fout de sa gueule. Comme si cette situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

-À table ! Le dîner est servi !

En fait, si.

Vanitas sourit d'un air supérieur en le voyant et quitte la salle d'entraînement sans l'attendre, ce sale traître. Il peut manger de la nourriture saignante sans problème ; il ne se prive pas pour le montrer à Seifer, d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? demande Olette depuis la cuisine. Toujours contre l'idée d'ingurgiter autre chose que cette fichue poche ?

-Tu le connais bien.

-Maître Seifer est le plus étrange Sang Pur que je connaisse.

Seifer en a vraiment marre de ces crétins. Il veut juste sa poche de sang B négatif qui vient d'un stupide chasseur. Ce serait trop demandé ?

C'est vraiment long deux semaines...

-Maître Seifer, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

Puis une poche de sang devant lui. Regard pétillant chez le Sang Pur. Peut-être bien qu'il va les garder plus longtemps en fin de compte.

* * *

-Non je n'en veux pas...

Seifer frappe le mur bleu de sa prison en face à lui. Il serre les poings, les yeux fermés avec force. Il retient un grognement à l'intérieur de sa gorge, puis secoue rageusement sa tête.

Il se laisse tomber à genou, en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Ses crocs sont sortis et n'attendent que de se planter dans un cou tendre et délicat. Sur une belle peau d'albâtre, au goût de sueur et de fatigue, en entendant ce cœur qui ne veut plus avoir peur. Et en se battant physiquement ou oralement avant de pouvoir sentir ce sang délicieux...

Non, il doit résister à l'appel du sang. Seifer est un Maître Vampire, bordel. Pas question qu'il se laisse dicter par ses plus primaires instincts. Il peut tenir plus longtemps et il le fera.

-Maître Seifer...

-Quoi ?! rugit le blond au regard furibond.

Olette sursaute, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Lui qui est d'ordinaire plaisantin et gentil avec elle, c'est effrayant de le voir dans cet état. Tout cela pour un fichu humain...

-Vous devez manger...

-Cette vulgaire nourriture pour sang-mêlés et ce sang infecte ? Ne me fais pas rire, va-t-en Olette.

-Mais...

-HORS DE MA VUE !

Son regard oscille entre le bleu-mauve et le rouge sanguin. Olette quitte la chambre et la ferme de l'extérieur. Son cœur bat à toute allure. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit son maître ainsi. Refuser de manger parce qu'on veut le sang d'un fichu humain, cela ne s'est jamais vu !

Elle retourne bien vite dans le salon, où Vanitas la regarde d'un air contrarié depuis la fenêtre, pendant que Pence observe le plafond, soucieux. Elle tremble encore de peur.

-Il perd le contrôle, constate Pence d'un ton détaché.

-Vanitas, est-ce déjà arrivé ?

Lourd silence.

-Son Terra doit rentrer.

-Maître Seifer a fini son sang, il ne fera qu'une gorgée de Hayner s'il le voit ! s'indigne Olette.

-Laisse des morceaux de viandes crues dans la chambre bleue, propose Pence. Ça l'apaisera jusqu'à ce que Hayner revienne.

-Une fois qu'il mangera, il retrouvera la raison. C'était stupide d'arrêter de se nourrir pour avoir un sang en particulier. Il y a des tas de B moins, pourquoi un fichu Seed ?

-Tu sais très bien que non, souffle Pence. Seifer se mettra en colère quand il comprendra qu'on a profité de son instabilité pour lui faire prendre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Il m'en voudra une semaine, pas plus.

-Mais la princesse est dans sa tour.

La voix de Vanitas les coupe dans leur dispute. Il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près de la fenêtre, comme lorsqu'il y a Terra installé dedans. Il caresse le haut, avec nostalgie. C'est vraiment long un mois...

- _Ô Raiponce envoie-moi ta chevelure_ , n'est pas d'actualité avec lui.

Pence capte tout de suite la référence, alors que la servante a un peu plus de mal. Il lui explique rapidement le conte lié à la princesse. C'est vrai qu'à force de parler de l'état de Seifer, ils en ont oublié qu'il leur était impossible de récupérer Hayner. Le garçon est bien trop proche de la famille Leonhart pour arriver à l'enlever sans qu'aucun ne remarque son absence soudaine dans le Garden.

Même s'ils arrivaient à le ramener jusqu'au manoir, comment faire en sorte pour qu'il donne son sang à Seifer ? Aucun Seed ne ferait une telle chose.

-Le combat entre deux chasseurs, explique Vanitas.

Hayner a toujours voulu prouver qu'il était un excellent Seed. Confronter Seifer pour le soumettre serait un bon prétexte pour le forcer à entrer dans la boite. Reste à savoir comment le garder en vie.

-Mais qui peut aller le chercher ? se demande Olette.

-Surtout que les Seed ne quittent Balamb que lorsqu'ils sont appelés ailleurs. Seifer ne peut sortir de la chambre bleue, alors il n'y a aucune raison que Raiponce vienne, ajoute Pence.

-Terra contre Hayner.

Olette darde un regard mauvais sur son second maître.

-Vous irez chercher Hayner à condition qu'on ramène Terra ? C'est impossible, c'est un Sang Pur haut placé, comment pourrons-nous l'approcher ?

Vanitas s'appuie davantage contre le fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Pence tique.

-Pas Terra dans l'immédiat, mais des informations sur ce qu'il fait à tout moment, devine-t-il.

Regards entendus.

Le soir-même, Rai et Fuu délaissent leurs zones à surveiller pour venir aider Olette à nourrir Seifer.

* * *

Hayner est affamé. Il n'a jamais autant mangé que depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Parfois, il est pris d'une faim et d'une soif sans nom, malgré qu'il soit repu, elles ne sont pas satisfaites. Ce n'est pas souvent que cela arrive, mais c'est étrange. Il connaît bien son corps et son métabolisme, ce symptôme n'est pas normal.

Mais bon, à qui en parler ? Roxas l'obligerait à rester à l'infirmerie, papa-poule comme il est, alors qu'il déteste cet endroit. Squall et Tifa sont bien plus occupés par d'autres choses. Quant à Ventus, il préfère vagabonder, à l'affût de la moindre occasion pour quitter Balamb. À contrario de son grand frère, Sora se complaît à effectuer toutes les tâches sur le tableau des requêtes pour les Leonhart. Dans tout cela, Xion maltraite les nouvelles recrues avec un plaisir sadique non feint.

Hayner est chez lui dans cette citadelle, entouré par ceux qui l'ont élevé. Il ne se sent jamais mieux ailleurs qu'ici. Il aime se débarrasser de ces créatures monstrueuses, mais il apprécie de rentrer.

À présent, il étouffe. Il veut partir, aller voir ailleurs. Ven aurait-il déteint sur lui ? Roxas ne risque pas d'apprécier...

Sans oublier cette faim et cette soif insatiable qui le prennent des fois. Il voudrait s'arracher la gorge tellement elle le brûle. Son cou le démange. Son ventre crie famine. Quelle horreur.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Hayner n'en peut plus, il voudrait tellement s'arracher le cœur pour en finir, pour que cette douleur s'en aile. Elle lui donne chaud, même la nuit quand il dort. Il grogne, tressaute, geint, halète, tire ses draps, mais elle est toujours là.

Une nouvelle fois, il se réveille en sursaut, le souffle totalement saccadé. Ses draps sont humides à cause de la transpiration. Il étouffe ici. La fenêtre et la porte sont fermées. C'est une prison, c'est affreux. Qu'on le laisse sortir. Où sont les clefs ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'air frais ? Il ne respire plus...

Une main le saisit et quelques secondes plus tard, la fraîcheur des jardins tape contre son corps. Il prend de grandes respirations. Son cœur a perdu toute trace de régularité. Il souffre toujours. Son sang le démange...

Mais qu'importe, il y a un ennemi. Tant bien que mal, Hayner se redresse et tire la dague qu'il garde dans l'étui accroché à sa cuisse. Il darde son regard sur la cible et saute vers elle, sans faire de bruit. Sauf que ses mouvements sont bien moins vifs que d'ordinaire. Fichue faim.

L'autre esquive, puis l'envoie au tapis. Hayner se redresse, prêt à attaquer, mais il reconnaît ces pupilles dorées.

-Vanitas Fair ?

-Mauvais Seed, tu serais mort.

-Et tu le seras bientôt si tu ne pars pas de suite.

Vanitas lui adresse un regard peu convaincu. Après réflexion, Hayner doute aussi de ce qu'il avance. Vanitas pourrait tuer trois fois tout le monde avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée.

-Que viens-tu faire à Balamb ? demande Hayner en se redressant.

Le Vampire hausse un sourcil comme s'il lui disait « Parce que tu penses que je viens pour tes stupides yeux ? », le tout avec beaucoup moins de mots et plus de référence à Terra. Dans ce cas-là, cela concerne un certain blond. Mais pour que Vanitas soit venu, ce doit être critique.

-Seifer a attaqué les chasseurs qui me remplacent ?! Il est blessé ?

-D'une autre façon, oui.

-S'il les a tué, ne compte pas sur moi pour le défendre. Squall se fera un véritable plaisir de demander à ce qu'il soit foutu dans les catacombes, et c'est mon chef.

-Personne n'était mort quand je suis parti.

Hayner commence à paniquer à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé comprendre au juste ? Seifer est blessé, mais personne n'est mort ? Ces deux informations sont contradictoires. Seifer tue quiconque vient troubler l'ordre sur la ville du Crépuscule et guérie vite si jamais l'affrontement a été rude.

Vanitas aborde un sourcil narquois, en plus de cela. Qu'il est agaçant.

-Si ce n'est Seifer, qui est la victime ?

-Olette sera la première. Puis la ville entière suivra.

Hayner fronce les sourcils, Seifer ne ferait jamais de mal à Olette, encore moins aux habitants de sa ville. Quel est le problème avec ce stupide vampire ?

-Il a aussi faim que toi, souligne Vanitas.

Le chasseur a les mains moites. Son cœur accélère légèrement. Seifer a autant faim que lui ? C'est vraiment _mauvais_ signe.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Oh, tu _sais_ déjà. Et je serai toujours en vie quand tu arriveras.

Puis Vanitas disparaît dans la nuit. Hayner se fige sur place. Comment ça, 'lui sera toujours en vie' ? C'est-à-dire que les autres seront morts ? Bon sang...

* * *

Seifer est complètement incontrôlable.

Du moins, c'est ce que s'amuse à crier Olette en allant lui donner ses repas. Il est conscient de son environnement, mais ses yeux rouges laissent comprendre qu'il ne doit pas quitter la chambre bleue, au risque de causer de sérieux dégâts à son entourage.

Fuu est inquiète par rapport à son supérieur. Vanitas est rentré il y a trois jours _sans_ le garçon, et Pence vient d'arriver. Où le marché est-il respecté ? Les gens sont vraiment perturbés dans ce manoir.

Une odeur discrète arrive jusqu'à ses narines. Elle sent la terre et a quelque chose de familier, semblable à celle de Seifer. Elle se rend à la chambre bleue pour vérifier qu'il est toujours là. Qui peut bien arriver alors ? Elle se rend dans le salon, perplexe.

Vanitas joue du piano, comme bien souvent. Pence lui raconte ce qu'il sait sur Terra, en découpant les rubriques le concernant dans les journaux qu'il a ramené. Olette s'affaire joyeusement dans la cuisine. Rai écoute la mélodie en chantonnant des bouts de paroles. Personne ne l'a senti ?

Le regard tordu de Vanitas se pose sur elle, sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle hausse son sourcil visible à son attention et l'éclat malicieux qui y brille lui fait comprendre qu'il sait. Ce petit enfoiré sait qu'un étranger approche et de qui il s'agit.

-Son Terra est arrivé.

Olette pousse une exclamation de joie et de surprise. _Son Terra_ ? Ce garçon est vraiment dérangé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec un étrange silence. Fuu dévisage Vanitas, il lui répond avec un rictus dédaigneux. Elle ne dit rien, mais ils comprennent tous deux le flot d'insulte qu'elle a échappé.

-Hayner, te voilà enfin ! s'exclame Olette en accourant dans le hall.

Fuu et Rai se jaugent du regard, puis attendent que la jeune servante le guide jusqu'à eux. Il a l'air surpris qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Encore un coup de ce parfait branleur.

-Maître Fujin et Maître Raijin sont là, tu vas les rencontrer.

-Ouais... Qui d'autre est là ?

-Pence et Vanitas, comme toujours. Maître Terra manque à l'appel.

Fausse note au piano.

Les deux entrent dans le salon. _Ce doit être une énorme blague. Ce Hayner a tout juste l'air sorti du berceau. Bon sang, c'est **lui** qu'ils attendent depuis trois jours ? Où est la clé de cette fichue porte, qu'on libère le monstre tout de suite._

Hayner est étrangement à l'aise en présence d'êtres qu'il passe sa vie à chasser. Fuu n'est pas dupe. Olette est proche de lui, Pence n'a pas l'air méfiant, et bien qu'il sente Balamb, Vanitas y est indifférent. Seifer lui aurait-il caché des choses ?

Rai lui lance un regard en biais. Lui aussi se doute de quelque chose. Rester sur ses gardes et attaquer au moindre doute, est leur mantra en toute circonstance.

-Voici les amis de Maître Seifer : Fujin et Raijin.

-De Feu et Foudre, réplique Hayner en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est l'heure type d'attaque contre les créatures surnaturelles. C'est une chose que les chasseurs ont noté visiblement, et peut-être même le surnom qu'ils leur ont donné. C'est toujours mauvais signe quand un Seed connaît le nom d'une personne qui n'est pas humaine.

Hayner regarde Fuu dans son seul œil visible. Elle note le geste de recul qu'il a, prêt à les attaquer. Ils se mettent aussitôt en position offensive. La tension monte d'un cran. Ce sera à qui celui qui ira le plus vite. Ce garçon est peut-être un gamin, mais il sait tuer. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Seed exclusivement entraîné par les Leonhart, beaucoup ont dû commettre cette erreur fatale.

-Tout le monde se calme, réplique Pence toujours au découpage. Voici Hayner, Fuu et Rai, vous vous entendez tous avec Seifer, pour info. Personne ne tue personne.

Ils reviennent à leur position défensive, sur le qui-vive. C'est déjà mieux, songe Fuu.

-Vanitas Fair, tu m'as dit que Olette serait morte à mon arrivée, accuse le Seed.

-Qu'elle serait la première touchée, nuance.

-T'as assuré que tu serais le seul à survivre.

Piano.

-Laisse tomber Hayner, rétorque Pence au bout d'un long silence. Tu le connais.

Regard torve du concerné. Méfiance chez l'observé.

-Où est Seifer ?

Il ne demande pas comment il va, ni pourquoi il n'est pas venu, il veut le voir directement. Ce chasseur est vraiment étrange.

Mais personne ne lui répond. Olette semble réfléchir à comment lui annoncer la chose. Fuu ne parlera pas. Rai veut répliquer, mais un son de sa part le calme. Pence est retourné à son activité première. Vanitas ricane.

-Où est Seifer ? s'impatiente-t-il.

-Tu n'entends pas ?

Il a cessé de jouer. De légers grognements sont alors audible depuis l'étage au-dessus. Hayner lève la tête, comme les autres et déglutit.

-Ton sang s'accorde à ses yeux, ajoute le Sang-mêlé avant de reprendre sa mélodie.

-Ceux de Fuu sont rouge, mais elle se contrôle, met en évidence Hayner.

Vanitas et Fuu échangent un long regard.

-Histoire de famille.

Le Seed secoue la tête, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il n'a pas une seconde à perdre. Olette se lance à sa suite.

-Où vas-tu ?

-M'occuper de Seifer, grogne-t-il.

-Il ne fera qu'une gorgée de toi !

-Rien à faire.

-Bien, _très très_ bien ! Que vas-tu faire au juste ? Aller l'affronter et te faire vider de ton sang ?

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre bleue, Olette s'interpose entre elle et Hayner. Il fronce les sourcils et plaque ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Je lui dois la vie, alors oui je suis prêt à ça. Il aurait pu m'abandonner quand j'ai été capturé, mais il est venu me chercher. Alors dégage, hors de mon chemin. J'ai pas peur des vampires.

La porte vibre. Hayner ignore comment, mais il sait que Seifer a posé ses mains contre son coté de porte au même endroit que les siennes.

Bien décidé à le débarrasser de son mal, il repousse la vampire et attrape la poignée. Il prend dans l'autre main son revolver à munition anti-vampire. Il vérifie les fioles de verveine à sa ceinture, ainsi que ses pieux en titane. Des seringues de sang de morts sont présentes au niveaux de ses mollets, deux poignards sont dissimulés dans sa veste, ainsi qu'un second pistolet.

Il est prêt à chasser du Vampire.

Hayner abaisse la poignée et entre. De lourdes respirations sont audible depuis le fond de la pièce.

-Hayner...

-Allez, approche mon petit Sang Pur, c'est l'heure de prendre ta raclée.

Rire incrédule d'un coté. Sourire confiant de l'autre. Hayner n'attendait pas moins que des retrouvailles explosives avec Seifer. C'est son tour de l'aider à présent.


	3. Dansons autour du déni

Coucou ! Me voilà avec la troisième partie de mes OS sur les vampires. Toujours aucune continuité au rapport, chef.

Titre : Dansons autour du déni, veux-tu.

Disclamer : tout est à Nomura + Square Enix, on s'incline on s'incline !

Résumé : Déni, doux déni. L'un importe peu à l'autre et inversement. S'ils se confrontent sans se faire mal, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard. Comment va l'autre ne les intéresse pas une seconde. Ce sont des ennemies naturels, après tout. Mais la bibliothèque garde si bien leur secret sans importance... C'est ce qu'on appelle le déni, tout ça...

Pour info : bagatelle : n.f.

1\. Chose frivole et de peu d'importance.

2\. Meurtre ou acte de tuer. Expression d'origine sicilienne signifiant la liquidation.

Ce qui est assez ironique dans le contexte de l'histoire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Calmer sa respiration, tempérer les battements de son cœur. Ne faire aucun bruit. Échapper à l'ennemi. Trouver son angle mort. Frapper un bon coup.

Hayner s'élance vers la silhouette, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il saute et lève son bras pour abattre son arme sur lui. Il retient un grognement quand il se fait contrer, avant de dégainer son pistolet aussitôt. Il le plaque contre son estomac, prêt à tirer. Un bruissement à l'arrière l'alerte. Il se retourne à temps pour se baiser, et ainsi esquiver l'attaque mortelle.

Un saut sur le côté, puis Hayner vide presque son chargeur sur ses assaillants. Il sort en vitesse une seringue de sang de mort et se retourne pour la planter dans la troisième personne qui allait l'attaquer dans le dos. Des gémissements misérables se font entendre. Il déglutit, puis saute sur ses jambes. Il recharge des balles en argent tout en avançant vers les deux corps qui tentent de retirer les bouts de métal dans leur tibias et cuisses.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Hayner vise la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant des enfants d'une dizaine d'années à peine. Ils pleurent, effrayés à l'idée que leurs actes les condamnent. Puis son attention descend sur leur bouche pleines de sang humains et il se souvient qu'ils ont conscience des meurtres.

Aucune pitié. Hayner tire deux balles.

Les lumières se rallument et la salle de simulation reprend son aspect normal. Hayner souffle de soulagement, content d'avoir passé et enfin fini la remise à niveau. Alors qu'il s'essuie le front, quelqu'un vient se jeter sur lui.

-Et oui, il l'a fait ! T'as réussi, tête de pioche ! T'as hésité, crois pas que je t'ai pas grillé, mais t'as tiré sur eux en plein cœur ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ; Roxas a raté une bonne partie de ton éducation, mais je suis fière quand même !

Xion Leonhart, princesses sadique benjamine de la famille. Adorable, bien sûr.

Hayner se dégage de son emprise, en claquant sa langue. Il l'aime bien, vraiment. Sauf sur un terrain d'entraînement ou de combat. Elle changerait presque de personnalité. La gentille petite Xion n'a aucune compassion pour ses cibles et veut que ses frères d'armes soient comme elle pour pouvoir compter sur eux.

Bien sûr, il comprend sa rage et ses pensées. Mais de là à tuer des enfants innocents parce qu'ils deviendront des monstres... Y a quand même une limite.

-T'es venue juste pour ça ?

-Oui, j'adore la lueur de résignation que tu as dans les yeux quand tu combats. J'espère partir en mission avec toi bientôt.

-Tu ne fais plus équipe avec Sora ?

Ce serait étonnant. Ils ne se quittent jamais quand ils passent les portes de Balamb ; même Roxas et Ven sont beaucoup moins fusionnels malgré qu'ils soient jumeaux.

-Si, justement.

 _Justement_ quoi ?

-Hayner !

Ils regardent le garçon blond qui arrive vers eux en courant. En quelques foulées, il les a rejoint et s'arrête devant eux. Il n'est pas essoufflé, alors qu'il semblait faire la course avec quelqu'un.

-Je suis trop fort.

Ses yeux bleus pétillent de fierté, alors qu'ils se posent vers l'entrée de la salle. Xion fait pareil en comptant. Hayner n'est pas surpris par ce qu'il va suivre. C'est comme un petit rituel...

Au bout de dix-sept secondes, un second garçon blond tombe contre la chambranle d'entrée, à bout de souffle. Il halète bruyamment, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes. Il ne parvient pas à faire la moindre phrase.

-Trop lent, Roxas ! Se moque Xion.

Ven rigole, bien d'accord avec elle. Hayner pouffe aussi. Roxas les rejoint et prend appui sur ce dernier.

-Compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir, réplique-t-il en riant.

-Bande de traîtres...

-Au fait, se rappelle Ven. Squall veut te voir, Hayner. Une bagatelle va être organisée un peu trop près de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Son cœur rate un battement, puis accélère vivement. Ne surtout pas y penser. Surtout ne pas penser à lui. Simple coïncidence.

Après quelques boutades et ragots, ils sont dans la salle commune des quartiers étant réservés aux Leonhart. Tifa est là avec Squall, tous deux penchés sur le plan de travail, particulièrement sérieux. La situation doit être inquiétante, ils ne complotent jamais entre eux et ne semblent pas aussi grave d'habitude.

L'aîné de la fratrie leur adresse un coup d'œil, bredouille quelque chose pour la cadette, avant de se redresser en croisant les bras. Tifa fait de même, son sourire de retour.

-Tu pars en mission Hayner, annonce Squall.

-Je dois espionner cette bagatelle ?

-On ignore quand elle aura lieu en fait, répond la jeune femme. Et puisque tu sembles être le seul Seed que Seifer Almasy ne veut pas tuer, tu iras chercher des informations auprès des habitants de son manoir.

Son cœur bat plus fort. Ce doit être une blague...

-On a pas d'autres moyens ? Tente-t-il avec dépit.

-Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait fait, soupire le grand brun.

-Attendez, réplique Roxas. Vous entendez ce que vous dites ? Hayner peut pas aller chez ce fichu vampire, il va se faire boire d'une traite !

-Je peux l'accompagner ? Enchaîne Ventus avec entrain.

-Non, c'est mon tour ! S'exclame Xion.

Alors qu'ils commencent à se disputer, des rires résonnent sur le côté droit de la pièce. Hayner remarque alors Sora, assis dans le canapé du milieu, se goinfrant de cochonneries. Sans même partager. À croire que la situation l'amuse, alors qu'elle n'est pas drôle.

Hayner observe Squall, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Ils savent qu'une bagatelle aura lieu, sans savoir exactement où ? Leur espion ne pouvait pas prendre toutes les informations, peut-être ? C'est à lui de se taper le reste du travail, encore. Les gens ont tendance à laisser le sale boulot à la famille Leonhart, et aux dernières nouvelles, il ne porte pas ce nom malchanceux. Vivre avec eux depuis son enfance l'a sans doute contaminé... À quoi bon s'acharner ?

Il finit par soupirer.

-J'y vais seul, sinon le Garden saura qu'il y a anguille sous roche, annonce Hayner.

Ven et Xion geignent de désespoir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Roxas souffle, sans pour autant tenter de le convaincre. Il accepte sa décision, comme souvent.

-S'il y a un danger, tu nous appelles, se contente de dire le blond.

-Entendu.

-Tu pars tout de suite, ajoute l'aîné. La mission est trop importante, oublie la mise à niveau, tu la repasseras plus tard.

-Alors que je viens de la finir en entier ? C'est injuste !

-La prochaine fois, tu seras plus patient, se moque Xion.

Comme si c'était sa faute ! Les mises à niveau sont toujours chiantes et ennuyantes. D'autant plus qu'on ne peut pas repartir en mission tant qu'elles ne sont pas validées. Voilà pourquoi il les fait toujours de suite après qu'il sache qu'il doit en passer.

Ils pourraient au moins la valider d'urgence, quoi...

-Cherche pas, y a pas moyen.

On dirait que Tifa lit dans sa tête des fois.

Elle hausse les sourcils comme si elle l'avait entendu. Flippant.

-C'est quoi une bagatelle, au fait ? Demande Hayner pour changer de sujet.

-Un bal, répond la brune.

Vu son sourire innocent, le rictus de Squall, les rires de Sora, la toux que Roxas a pour cacher son amusement, le joyeux sourire de Xion et les rougeurs de Ven, il comprend que cette mission sera pas simple.

* * *

-Une bagatelle aura lieu bientôt.

Une bagatelle, autrement dit « Le bal des Berserk ». Ces erreurs génétiques qui détruisent tout sur leur passage à cause d'une violente fureur, les rendant surpuissant et capable des plus invraisemblables exploits. Ils sont prêts à se battre au moindre conflit, avec le sang chaud et une forte tolérance à la douleur.

Entourés d'autres Berserk, la tension transforme le bal en bain de sang violent et ravageur. Ils ont ce besoin viscéral de tout saccager autour d'eux, à un moment ou un autre. Ils organisent ainsi des bals trois fois par an.

D'autant que ce défaut génétique peut toucher n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle bien que souvent génétique chez les Vampires. Il n'est pas aisé de les repérer, mais beaucoup sont rassurés quand des bagatelles sont organisées. Notamment les Seed, puisqu'ils peuvent répertorier les Berserk et les traquer par la suite.

Depuis cette phrase prononcée par Fuu, Vanitas est comme plongé dans un état second. Ses yeux se sont allumés d'une étrange lueur malsaine. Il ne parle plus, ou rarement. Il est devenu difficile de savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait. Il rit sadiquement ou a des sourires sardonique sans aucune raison apparente. Sans oublier ses spasmes de violence.

Pence est en vadrouille quelque part. Olette n'a pas cette chance et l'évite autant que possible. Seifer s'occupe comme il peut.

Faut dire que le manoir a l'air vide pendant l'absence d'un Seed trop impulsif pour son propre bien, encore plus pendant les périodes de crises de Vanitas.

Terra n'est arrivé que la veille quand il a appris pour la bagatelle. C'est toujours marrant de voir le Sang-Pur essayer de soulager sa moitié. Vanitas est malade et cassé, qu'espère-t-il faire ? Il devrait être comme lui. Seifer a accepté que son alter-ego soit un chasseur...

Non, c'est faux, ça lui donne toujours autant envie de rire ou pleurer de désespoir. Il hésite à chaque fois.

D'un pas silencieux, il se rend jusqu'à la chambre de Vanitas. Quand Terra est au manoir, il y reste aussi.

-Vanitas, regarde-moi... Sors de l'ombre et regarde-moi.

Rire dérangeant venant d'un coin sombre. Terra est tourné vers là. Ses poings sont serrés plus fort et toute sa posture montre qu'il est agacé au plus haut point. Il va bientôt craquer.

-Vanitas, viens me voir, allez.

Seifer capte un mouvement sur la gauche. Terra également, puisqu'il pivote en soupirant. Il essaye depuis un moment, visiblement. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner au premier obstacle, mais courir derrière le vent n'est dans ses habitudes.

Nouvelle tactique. Terra s'avance d'un pas décidé vers Vanitas, agacé par ce manège. C'est souvent la même chose qui arrive quand il a une crise.

-Vanitas, il suffit.

Rire tonitruant sur la droite. Le fourbe s'est déplacé sans se faire remarquer, même Seifer est tombé dans le piège. Vanitas quitte l'ombre en se tenant au mur, riant à en perdre la raison. Sa seconde main est plaquée sur son œil, tenant fermement la racine de ses cheveux. Il a l'air de souffrir de son état, mais ne peut rien y changer. Il se laisse tomber à genou, sans cesser de délirer.

Ses doigts couvrent ses paupières, alors qu'il rigole encore. Son corps tressaute, comme s'il est en pleurs. Puis Vanitas se met à pousser des cris entre deux éclats, pour finir par hurler simplement. Il se gigote par terre, ses membres se recroquevillant, avant de s'écarter rapidement. Ses pieds tapent ensuite contre le sol, alors qu'il secoue avec douleur sa tête. Son ventre se baisse et se soulève à une vitesse folle, comme si c'était impossible qu'il puisse prendre de longues respirations.

Terra se fait violence pour ne pas intervenir et Seifer a de la peine pour lui. Ils savent tous deux qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire dans l'immédiat. Quand une crise se déclenche, la seule chose que Seifer puisse faire est d'appeler Terra. Mais pour ce dernier, la tâche est plus ardue. Ils doivent patienter sous ses cris déchirants jusqu'au bon moment.

-Non, non ! Haa ! Terra ! Terra !

 _Maintenant_. Terra bondit vers Vanitas sans perdre une seconde. Il s'arrête net devant lui, sans faire un geste. Vanitas s'est appuyé contre le mur et a ses doigts gauche autour du cou du Sang-Pur. Malgré que sa tête soit baissée, son sourire carnassier est visible. Ses crocs dépassent de ses lèvres, ses griffes acérées et menaçantes sortent et son regard d'or luit d'un étrange éclat.

Vanitas ricane d'un air mauvais, vicieux. Il est fier de son coup. Terra peut toujours respirer ; il sait qu'il peut se déplacer sans que Vanitas ne le prenne mal. Il doit juste trouver la bonne chose à dire pour arriver à le calmer.

En douceur, il amène sa main sur celle de Vanitas. Il place l'autre sous son menton pour l'inciter à lever les yeux au moment opportun.

-Je suis là, Vanitas. Maintenant et à jamais.

-Pair...

 _Père_ ?

-Pair, pair, pair, pair, pair !

Il rit en enlevant sa main du cou et la passe dans les cheveux de Terra. Il a la tête levée et n'a plus de sourire mauvais aux lèvres, mais ses yeux ont gardé ce reflet inquiétant.

-Quatre et quatre, en deux. Pair.

-Tu as raison, Vanitas. Tu vas mieux maintenant, pas vrai ?

Vanitas ne répond pas. Il glisse sa main le long de son visage, en passant ses ongles acérés sur sa joue. Là, de fin traits laissent déborder une couleur rouge vive ; qui se reflète dans son regard d'or. Il dévore des yeux la fine goutte qui dégringole, comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

Lorsqu'elle arrive en bas de son visage, Vanitas la cueille avec sa langue. Son regard se fait conscient petit à petit. Griffes et crocs se rétractent. Il bat des paupières rapidement, puis rit normalement.

-Une femme, dit-il

-D'accord.

-C'est ça que je veux.

-Très bien, accorde Terra.

-Sans problème sanguin.

-Compris.

-Après trente ans.

-Noté.

-Elles ont toujours bon goût.

-Je sais...

Terra se penche en avant.

-Tu n'iras pas à cette bagatelle, pas vrai ?

Vanitas remonte sa main dans ses cheveux, comme fasciné par elle. Il ne répond rien, semblant devenu muet. Comme toujours après une crise.

Pour sa part, Seifer a assez joué. Il se dirige dans la cuisine et s'assoit sur le plan de travail. Olette fait la poussière en chantonnant.

-Terra a bien fait son travail.

-Cette bagatelle excite Maître Vanitas à chaque fois. D'autant plus qu'elle est proche cette fois. Quand saurons-nous la date et le lieu ?

-La veille au soir, ou le jour même au matin. Comme toujours, dit-il claquant sa langue contre son palais.

-Ils sont vraiment méfiant sans raison, qui d'autres qu'eux voudraient venir à leur bal ?

Seifer acquiesce vaguement, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il bat tranquillement des jambes et écoute la jolie voix de sa servante qui chante ou babille. Son intonation l'a toujours détendu.

Au bout d'un moment, Seifer s'ennuie. Il faut pallier à cela, sinon il peut tomber dans un état dépressive n'en ressortir que d'ici quelques années.

-Olette, trouve-moi un nouveau livre.

Elle se redresse et le dévisage. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il y a la bibliothèque, Maître Seifer.

-Et donc ?

-Je ne vais pas quitter la cuisine pour vous amener un livre que, je suis sûre, vous aurez déjà lu, puis répéter l'opération jusqu'à trouver le bon.

-Très bien, facilitons-toi les choses : tous les livres que je lis finissent à la bibliothèque.

Olette sent un tic nerveux agresser le coin de sa bouche. Elle s'appuie contre l'évier, prête à entendre les propos incohérents de son maître.

-Pourquoi vous mettez juste les livres lus dans la bibliothèque ?

-Comme ça je sais déjà ce que j'ai lu.

-Pourquoi ne pas acheter pleins de livres et les garder dans un coin ?

-Et s'ils ne me plaisent pas ? Je mets dedans ce que j'aime.

-C'est un caprice que vous faîtes là.

-Je veux un nouveau livre Olette, déclare-t-il sans tenir compte de leur discussion.

Elle soupire, puis se dirige vers l'armoire au-dessus du frigo. Elle en sort un livre de cuisine, qu'elle s'empresse de donner à Seifer.

Voilà de quoi l'occuper.

Quand Terra arrive dans la cuisine, il n'a plus de cravate et semble exténué. Sans arrêter de lire, Seifer claque des doigts et dit 'fauteuil !' à l'adresse de la servante. Elle use de sa vitesse de vampire pour obéir et le déposer derrière Terra. Ce dernier se laisse tomber dedans, en soupirant.

Après avoir fini de lire la recette, le blond lève la tête et remarque tout de suite les marques dans le cou de l'autre Sang-Pur.

-Eh bien, il avait soif, le petit.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Terra aborde un sourire satisfait, bien qu'épuisé. Il croise ses doigts gracieusement, ses coudes posés sur les accoudoirs, et se tient bien droit. Seifer sent venir la prise de tête...

-Il est grand temps que tu reviennes sur la scène publique et que tu cesses de t'isoler dans ce manoir.

-C'est ta femme qui t'envoie me dire cela ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a encore trop traîné avec ma sœur.

-Naminé est plus jeune que toi, tu ne devrais pas la laisser diriger.

-Elle y excelle et cela lui plaît. Nous sommes tous deux gagnants.

-Très bien, alors intéresse-toi un minimum à autre chose que cette ville.

-Il me semble bien que c'est parce qu'elle est mienne que Vanitas vit tranquillement. Plusieurs créatures vivent sans peur grâce à moi.

-Tant pis, j'aurais essayé, capitule Terra en souriant.

C'était donc bien sa sœur qui l'envoyait prendre des nouvelles. Terra abandonne trop vite pour que ce qui se passe chez les Vampires soit vraiment important. Au pire des cas, Seifer sait qu'il peut compter sur lui et sur sa cadette pour le défendre auprès des leurs.

Même si elle a une drôle de manière de voir comment il va. Elle pourrait faire le déplacement quand même...

-Comment va ta femme, d'ailleurs ?

-Fort bien, tu la connais. Toujours à s'occuper des nés-vampires et à commérer avec Naminé.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. As-tu trouvé une place pour Vanitas dans cela ?

-Aqua est compréhensive. Elle sait pour cette foutue malédiction.

La famille de Terra ne peut coucher avec l'être aimé de peur qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Une fois, il s'est essayé aux préliminaires avec Vanitas, cela n'a jamais pu aller plus loin, car il a été pris de violent spasmes et à commencer à se consumer sous ses yeux.

Seifer n'est pas maudit, mais il voit et comprend très bien les conséquences d'une erreur d'un ancêtre de Terra. Il est bien peiné pour eux. Mais il est soulagé, car jamais Vanitas ne pourra supporter ce genre de contacts...

Il serait malvenu de dire qu'il jalouse parfois leur profonde connexion et symbiose, alors qu'ils ne peuvent être intime.

Seifer soupire, puis se replonge dans son livre de cuisine.

-Vanitas veut aller à cette stupide bagatelle, grogne Terra.

-Je sais, tu ne m'apprends rien.

-Pourquoi Fujin lui a-t-elle dit qu'il y en avait une ?

-Le déni ne te scie guère. Il en a besoin, voilà tout.

-Ce n'est pas vital.

-Ah, le déni ! Encore et toujours. Serait-ce lui ton meilleur ami ?

-C'est ironique venant de ta part.

Seifer sourit en l'entendant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il perçoit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en silence, avant qu'une délicate odeur s'insinue jusqu'à son nez. Il est temps d'aller jouer.

-Il ne peut y aller seul.

Ah, zut. Il avait oublié Terra.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de t'y rendre. Vanitas ne l'acceptera pas.

-Il ne dira rien quand il saura que tu viens.

Seifer ricane.

-Je viens ?

-Pour sûr. Ton jouet n'est pas venu ici par hasard. Tu crois donc que c'est une visite de courtoisie ?

-Je l'espérais. Merci de briser mes cruelles illusions.

Olette est restée dans la cuisine et ne semble pas prête à aller accueillir Hayner. Terra n'ira jamais s'introduire à un visiteur de lui-même, protocole oblige. Vanitas n'a pour l'instant aucune nécessité à se déplacer hors de la chambre. Hayner a l'air de les chercher, sans pour autant perdre sa discrétion.

Seifer ne cesse de fixer sa recette, trop occupé par autre chose pour la lire.

-Encore un plan de Squall, soulève Terra. Tu es incapable de refuser un truc à ce gamin. Il vient pour le bal, tu l'y accompagneras.

Olette sursaute en voyant Vanitas venir s'installer sur l'accoudoir de Terra et passer un bras derrière lui. Il porte une cravate noire qui ne lui appartient pas, mais qu'il s'amuse à sentir. Le blond sourit.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais dansé ainsi, continue le Sang-Pur.

-Ou qu'il a un jour été invité, enchaîne Vanitas.

Seifer lève la tête et referme son livre.

-Arrêtez immédiatement. Je déteste quand vous vous liguez contre moi. Olette ne prend même pas ma défense.

-Tout le monde aime les bals, dit-elle.

-Ah, vous voyez ?

Les pas se rapprochent de la cuisine. Il a l'air d'avoir compris où ils sont. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils essayaient d'être discrets.

-Très bien, nous irons. Olette, tu resteras ici. Simple précaution. N'est-ce pas, Vanitas ?

Le Sang-mêlé ne répond que par un rictus énigmatique. Seifer étouffe un petit rire nerveux. L'odeur magnétique explose son délicat odorat, puisque la source s'est arrêtée à coté de la porte pour ne pas être vue. Genre, ça marche sur des Vampires...

-Enfin bon, vous saviez que le miel rend tendre n'importe viande, si c'est cuit avec ?

-J'en déduis que tu es en pénurie de livres. Naminé sera mise au courant, se moque Terra.

-Oh non, tout sauf cela ! Elle m'envoie toujours des livres sur la royauté ou sur le droit d'aînesse, alors que je n'en ai que faire. Je veux autre chose. Des contes, des légendes, un peu d'histoire, que sais-je. Les humains qui écrivent sont fascinants. Qu'en penses-tu, _Hayner_ ?

Le Seed ne sursaute pas et cesse de se cacher derrière le mur. Un sourire désabusé marque ses lèvres.

-Je n'aime que les livres qui parlent de techniques de combats, je n'ai pas le temps de lire quand je me repose.

-Entre deux proies, tu veux dire.

Seifer aime à plaisanter sur tout. Il n'oublie jamais ce qu'est Hayner. Il sait très bien qu'ils sont ennemies. À la moindre occasion, il plantera un pieu dans son cœur.

-Exactement, acquiesce-t-il avec un grand sourire provocateur.

En plus il a fallu qu'il s'entiche du plus Seed des Seed, fier de ce qu'il est, qui ne jure que par les Leonhart, du genre indomptable et qui déteste qu'on tente de le contrôler, n'ayant pas peur de jouer avec le feu vu qu'il revient au manoir à chaque fois, et qui n'abandonnera ses convictions pour rien au monde, peu importe s'il doit vivre seul. C'est tellement fort, mais si triste.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, sérieusement pour une fois. Ils se détaillent l'un l'autre. Serait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'ils lisent dans le regard de l'autre ?

-Quel bon vent t'amène, petit Seed ? L'interroge Terra.

La bulle éclate. Hayner lui jette un regard, puis fronce les sourcils à cause de l'incongruité de trouver un somptueux fauteuil dans la cuisine. Cela lui fait toujours étrange de voir Vanitas Fair aussi... Tactile avec quelqu'un.

-Bonjour à tous. Je viens vérifier pourquoi Seifer n'a pas encore fait parler de lui, c'est étonnant.

-Squall t'envoie ? Réplique le blond. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère.

-Entre autre, répond Hayner, suspicieux. Je voulais voir comment tu... Enfin, vous alliez.

-On se porte pas trop mal par ici, réplique Seifer en s'adossant au mur. Il fait bon vivre.

-Combien de temps restes-tu ? S'exclame Olette, contente à l'idée que le manoir soit animé.

-Jusqu'à ce que je sois rappelé.

Seifer observe le petit sac-à-dos qu'il porte sur son épaule. Il est étrangement vide. Peut-être garde-t-il d'autres affaires dans le coffre de sa moto.

-Est-ce là tout ce dont tu as besoin ?, demande le blond.

-Je suis passé chez Pence d'abord, pour ne pas être trop chargé.

Cela veut tout et rien dire. Qu'a-t-il laissé chez Pence ? Ils sont tous bien curieux.

-Parfait, tu tombes à point nommé, poursuit Terra.

Les deux Sang-Pur s'échangent un regard. Seifer finit par soupirer et fait un mouvement de main vers Terra et Vanitas, comme pour leur donner son accord.

-Petit Seed, as-tu déjà été à un bal ?

-Sais-tu juste dansé ? Se moque le Sang-mêlé.

-Il y a bien les soirées de fin d'année à la BGU, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pareil...

Surtout que lors de ces soirées, le but tacite étant souvent d'être le plus fort, tout en buvant le plus. Les filles n'en mènent pas large, puisqu'elles sont seules qui résistent le mieux. Ce sont vraiment les meilleures années de sa vie...

Terra rit sous cape, à l'instar de Vanitas. Hayner roule des yeux, n'appréciant pas que l'on se moque de lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est une tradition que le bal de fin d'année soit un déguisement pour se remplir comme un trou, parler à qui l'on a jamais osé en temps normal et se battre avec quelqu'un tous les deux mètres.

Heureusement, Seifer vient à sa rescousse. Il saute du plan de table, faussement ennuyé.

-Olette t'apprendra tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que tu te ridiculises. Entrée en matière, interlude, valse, et d'autres surprises. Enfin, si tu acceptes d'être mon cavalier.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Seifer s'est avancé vers Hayner pour prendre sa main et la porter devant sa bouche. Il ne répond rien, jugeant intérieurement s'il doit accepter. Étant donné la raison qui l'a fait venir, il est obligé de dire oui.

-Donc, je serai celui qui mène la danse ?

-Le plus fort ou le plus grand dirige toujours en danse, très cher. Tu n'es aucun des deux.

Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement. L'instant suivant, il arrache sa main de celle de Seifer. Quel enfoiré...

-Olette m'apprendra forcément le pas en tant que celui qui mène.

-Tu la connais si mal, _Hayner_.

Voilà, cette ordure recommence à prononcer son nom bizarrement.

-Tu bats ton record : même pas trois minutes que l'on parle.

-Va déposer tes affaires. Olette, montre-lui le chemin. Pour ma part, j'amène ce livre à sa place.

-Oh non, pas question ! S'exclame la jeune femme. Vous laissez ce livre dans ma cuisine, maître Seifer.

-Pourquoi ? Il est fort intéressant et j'ai apprécié de le lire. Il finit avec les autres.

-C'est un livre de _cuisine_ , sa place est à la _cuisine_.

-Pour quoi faire ? Personne ne mange cuit ici.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Hayner. Il n'a pas bougé et ce conflit ne semble pas le déranger. Il hausse un sourcil, puis se gratte la tête en soupirant fortement.

-Je peux me gérer, merci bien. Me mêlez pas à vos disputes. Je monte.

Il se détourne, puis s'aventure dans le manoir. Olette se lance aussitôt à sa suite, pour l'escorter jusqu'à bon port et pour ne pas rester seule avec Terra et Vanitas. Seifer soupire, bien amusé à l'idée que le châtain reste un moment.

En sentant deux regards brûlants sur lui, il se retourne.

-Arrêtez immédiatement. Je vous ai dit quoi il y a deux minutes ?

-Son Terra le rend niais, commente Vanitas.

-Oh non, pas besoin de cela, enchaîne Terra.

-Vous vous voyez pas alors.

Il quitte ensuite la cuisine pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Depuis le temps qu'il vient, Hayner a fini par connaître chaque coin du manoir. Il sait où se trouve une chose ou une autre. Il a remarqué bien vite que Seifer lui prête la même chambre, la plus lumineuse en journée, mais qui n'est pas face à la ville. Il peut se faire à manger facilement dans la maison, car il sait où sont les ustensiles. Il ferait presque partie de cette famille bancale.

Mais Hayner est un Seed et Seifer Almasy est un Sang-Pur. Avouer avoir une chambre à lui serait bien trop étrange pour les deux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'oublient leur position respective. L'inverse serait trop douloureux et mettrait en péril leur équilibre précaire.

-J'aime bien quand tu es présent, avoue Olette. C'est comme si le manoir reprenait vie. Tu amènes toujours quelque chose de... Vivifiant.

Il rigole.

-C'est mon charme qui fait enfin effet. Bientôt vous pourrez plus vous passer de moi.

-C'est fort possible. N'oublie pas que l'inverse est tout autant probable.

Cette blague jette un froid dans la conversation. Hayner la dévisage, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce genre de réponse. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pense. Il pourrait bien être attaché à ce Vampire de malheur. Seifer ne réclame que son sang et voilà un moment qu'il a accepté de laisser des poches pour lui.

Certes, Seifer est bien plus dépendent que l'inverse, sauf que ce n'est pas dit qu'il ne le mordra pas suffisamment de fois pour faire de Hayner son pantin. Les Vampires sont des créatures bien étranges...

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, il se dirige à pas feutré vers la bibliothèque. Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie pour quelle raison il a été envoyé là.

Hayner ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est une bagatelle. Peut-être qu'il trouvera une réponse dans les archives de Seifer. Ce dernier adore l'Histoire et tout ce qui est étrange, il peut éventuellement trouver une part de réponses.

D'un geste fluide, il se glisse dans la pièce mal éclairée. Il sort une petite lampe de poche pour se diriger entre les étagères. Il ne comprend toujours rien au rangement de Seifer, mais il a intérêt à se dépêcher pour ne pas être grillé.

Arrivé au fond, il remarque un bureau. Il coince la lampe avec ses dents pour pouvoir fouiller sans encombre. Il trouve des lettres dans des dialectes qu'il ne comprend pas très bien. Vu l'état du papier, elles doivent remonter à très longtemps.

Hayner regarde en-dessous et fronce les sourcils. Il est tombé sur une photo, qui date certes, mais beaucoup moins que les lettres. Il y a un garçon blond avec une demoiselle à peine plus jeune, ainsi qu'un gamin aux cheveux châtains clairs qu'il a dans les bras. Le plus grand ressemble à Seifer. Serait-ce une photo de famille ? Dans aucun dossier cela n'a été signalé.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que Seifer ait été marié et qu'il ait eu un fils. Que sont devenus sa femme et son enfant ? Il va mener son enquête là-dessus.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais fouiner, Hayner.

Le Seed sursaute en entendant la voix. Mince, il aurait dû faire plus attention... Il n'essaye même pas de cacher ce qu'il a trouvé, quel intérêt. Seifer doit être là depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il se contente de soupirer, enlève la lampe de sa bouche, puis l'éteint en cherchant du regard le blond. Où peut-il bien être ? Le faire parler va l'aider à le trouver.

-Je voulais un livre sur vos bals.

-Je t'ai dit qu'Olette se chargerait de t'apprendre.

Sur sa gauche.

-Si c'est pour qu'elle m'apprenne comment tu mènes la danse, sans façon !

-Et tu espérais donc trouver quelque chose dans mon bureau ?

-J'étais intrigué. Tu es mystérieux, Seifer Almasy.

Un rire retentit plus près. Hayner vient se mettre devant le bureau, espérant ainsi se rapprocher de l'autre. Il se tient au bois, comme un stupide réflexe. Il n'a pas peur, mais la pénombre ne lui rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs.

-Non, _tu_ es curieux, Hayner.

Hayner a tout juste le temps de dégainer, avant que deux mains se plaquent fermement de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il colle le bout du canon sous son menton et sourit.

-Tu avais deviné, conclut Seifer.

-Prévisible, comme souvent.

-Eh bien, tire.

-Ne me tente pas...

Seifer le regarde droit dans les yeux, puis vient doucement baisser son arme avec sa main. Ils se détaillent sous toute leur couture, inquiets par ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

Avec hésitation, Seifer approche ses doigts de la jugulaire du Seed. Il défait son col, attendant le refus à tout instant, puis tire dessus pour découvrir son cou. Hayner attrape sa main et incline la tête pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue, sans prononcer un mot.

-Tu vas bien ?

Finit par demander Seifer, tout bas, pour que personne hormis Hayner n'entende ce qu'il dit. Le châtain darde son regard dans le sien, cherchant toute trace de mensonge ou de mal-être.

-Et toi ?

 _Tu as encore faim ?_ Il ne prononce pas cette phrase, mais ils la comprennent tous deux. La dire reviendrait à remettre en doute leur position respective. Un Seed n'offre pas son sang à une créature qu'il chasse et un Sang-Pur ne quémande pas après qui que ce soit pour s'abreuver.

Tout est trop étrange à présent... Seifer ne devrait pas autoriser Hayner à venir ici comme dans sa propre maison. Hayner n'aurait jamais dû laisser Seifer vivre.

Ils ont tous deux enfreint tellement de règles, quel est leur fichu problème ? Surtout qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour eux-même, mais pour l'autre. À quel moment leur relation s'est changée... ainsi ? Leur équilibre devient de plus en plus fragile à chaque fois.

Hayner n'abandonnera jamais les Seed, parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Jamais il ne laissera des créatures dangereuses s'en prendre à de faibles humains. Hors de question qu'ils puissent voir ou savoir que de telles choses existent. Le monde deviendrait complètement fou en apprenant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls sur la Terre. Hayner a été plongé dedans sans rien demander, pas moyen que cela arrive à d'autres.

Seifer est un Sang-Pur, combien même il ne se comporte pas comme tel. Il est né ainsi et mourra ainsi. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas accepter des humains trop curieux comme Pence, qu'il devrait faire de la chair à pâté de tous les habitants de sa ville comme de nombreux Vampires l'ont fait avant lui, qu'il devrait tuer les Berserk et surtout ne pas fricoter avec un Seed. Mais quand il voit que sa moitié est Hayner, que Vanitas n'est pas un danger, que bien des gens vivent grâce à sa protection et que les humains ne demandent pas à voir tout cela, Seifer ne peut respecter les traditions.

Ils savent que c'est perdu d'avance. Ils ont conscience que quoiqu'ils fassent, ce ne sera jamais assez pour les autres, qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Il faudrait qu'ils soient complètement inconscients pour ne pas réaliser leur attraction, leur fusion innée, mais il faudrait qu'ils soient bien plus stupides pour qu'ils oublient leur statut respectif.

Alors ils marchent à tâtons sur ce fil si fin. Ils savent qu'ils jouent avec le feu, qu'au moindre faux pas, cela en est fini d'eux. Que si l'un tombe, l'autre tombera aussitôt, mais pas par accident.

Le plus simple encore est de vivre dans le déni absolu...

-Je vais bien, avoue le plus jeune du bout des lèvres.

-Alors je vais bien aussi.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils refusent ce qu'ils sont, mais ils n'ont pas toujours la force de le faire. Parfois, oui juste _parfois_ , ils laissent tomber les barrières qu'ils construisent et s'aident à apaiser leur douleur respective. Ce manoir cache leur union. Personne en dehors ne doit savoir ou même comprendre ce qu'ils sont.

Hayner mourrait pour préserver Seifer.

Seifer mourrait pour protéger Hayner.

Personne ne doit savoir qu'ils sont le secret de l'autre.


End file.
